It's Not Me, It's You
by constantlydreaming
Summary: Sequel to Past, Present, and Who? Olivia's back and jumping headfirst into Nick's world. But, what happens when nasty rumors tear everyone apart and Olivia moves?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaack!**

**And so, the story continues...**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

The high shriek rang through the house, followed by lower laughter and loud barks. The pounding of feet on hardwood floors was muffled by breathless giggling.

"Leave me alone!" she squealed as my hand brushed her side. She kept running, me following closely behind, and skidded to a stop in front of my mother. I followed suit, my socks making me slide incredibly close.

"I leave the house for a half an hour and you're torturing our guests?" she asked me, a cocky grin pulling at her lips. Olivia turned an adorable shade of pink. I smiled back, and took Olivia's hand, pulling her away from my mother before she could kill me some other way.

"She refused to stay for lunch," I protested, knowing my mother all too well. As expected, her hands rested on her hips, her eyes softening and landing on Olivia's face.

"Why's that?"

"I agreed to go out with Demi and Madison, already," she said, shooting me a playful glare. I returned it, then rolled my eyes. She sighed and resisted the urge to shove me.

"How nice," Mom smiled. "But you'll have to come some other time soon. We'd love to have you."

"Thank you," Olivia grinned, "I will." She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "But now I have to get going."

"Have fun," Mom waved her off.

"Thank you."

I followed her to the front room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as she pulled on her heeled sandals (A Demi buy).

She was reaching for the doorknob when I began my protest, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You can't leave, I won't let you."

"Nick," she sighed, amused, I knew. "I don't have time for this."

"But I haven't seen you in a year!" I whined. She shot me a look.

"You saw me yesterday."

"After a year of _silence_! That was very mean, you know."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who has all _my_ contact information. I don't have yours because you constantly change it. I'm blameless."

"Fine," I pouted, releasing her. "Go to your lunch with Demi."

"I will," she replied, opening the door.

"I hope you have fun," I said, resembling a stubborn elementary school boy.

"I will," she grinned, cockily, not playing into my guilt game.

"You're mean."

She laughed. "Thanks."

I sighed and gave up, a small crowd having already gathered in the front yard because the door had been open too long.

"I'll let you go, on one condition," I compromised. She raised her eyebrows, signaling that she was listening. "I want a kiss."

She looked shocked. "There's people here."

"So?"

"I thought you liked to keep your love life private," she pointed out. I shrugged.

"They'll figure it out eventually. Just don't give them any details. You can do that."

"I suppose," she agreed, her eyes flicking across the yard nervously.

"Just pretend that I didn't go to the salon and start singing," I grinned. She shook her head, smiling.

"That's really hard when your face is everywhere."

"So you're constantly thinking of me?" I teased, leaning on the door frame so that I was cornering her.

"No, I'm constantly annoyed by you," she retorted.

"Aw, so sweet."

She giggled and let me rest my lips on hers. Lights began to flash and suddenly the yard was alive in front of us.

I knew I'd lit a small flame that would quickly become a large fire. I'd shown these photographers sparks and sooner that thought possible I'd be interviewed about my new girlfriend.

As a family, we'd agreed to keep our personal lives private from the press. After all, it was none of their business. However, I just took a step out of line and shot off running. It was only natural that press would follow. It happened to Kevin, it happened to Miley, and now it was my turn. The world was watching Disney grow up, and I'd be damned if I wasn't getting bad-mouthed in the next month.

So, I was taking a chance and living my life. The only thing that worried me, was Olivia.

* * *

Olivia's POV

It didn't take long before I was being bombarded by the texts of teenie boppers from my high school. It took less time that I thought it would, actually. Like, less than twelve hours.

I learned two things that day; press works fast, and, no matter how confident you are, you can suffer.

Since the filming of _The Last Song_, Miley had been being followed by this 53 year-old man who kept saying these crazy things like that they were engaged. Creepy, right? On top of that, though, she'd been dealing with her family. One word. Divorce.

"I don't understand," she was sobbing, tears sliding down her cheeks. I reached out to rub her back and she turned to lean against me.

"I know," I murmured, remembering my own parents' divorce. I leaned my cheek on the top of her head and passed her another tissue. She took it and immediately balled it up under her nose. "It really sucks."

"How could they?"

"Sometimes, people just fall out of love," I offered. "And you really can't do anything about it."

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

"No!" Demi said from the corner, "It's anything _but_ your fault, Miley! Don't think that way!"

"If I'd just stayed like I used to be, we'd still be happy."

"Is this about _Can't Be Tamed_?" I asked, looking into her red-rimmed eyes. She didn't answer, just cast her eyes to her bitten, bloody fingernails and the remains of the tissues she'd soaked and torn apart.

"Miley, that's ridiculous!" Demi spat, bitter from her own issues.

"Demi, stop yelling at me! I didn't do anything to you!" Miley spat. "Okay? I'm not the one who told the whole world that you checked into a freaking rehab!"

My heart caught in my throat and I looked at them, suddenly anxious to hide in the closet.

"Well, thank you very much!" Demi snarled. "I'm sorry if you think that I'm the one who cheated on your dad with freaking Bret Michaels!"

"Hey!" I butt in. "Stop it! Both of you! The press is nasty! We get it! But you know what? We can't fight now! We have to stick together! All that's important is that _we_ know the truth! We're family, dammit! Families fight! But they don't turn their backs on each other! Especially not in their time of need! Now hug and apologize!"

The girls glared at me, then hung their heads and snuck guilty glances at each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the fell into each other's arms and began rattling off apologies.

They were both exhausted, bothered by recent events, and extremely pissed at the press. They needed each other's support. Desperately.

Miley sighed, her cheeks coated with dry salt. "Thanks, Lia."

"Yeah," Demi agreed. "It's such a relief to have you supporting us."

"Of course! I love you guys!" I sat between them and we shared a sweet group hug. Miley's eyes lit up suddenly and she grinned. "I have an idea."

* * *

Selena's POV

I was in serious hate mode. I hated the press. I hated lies. I hated disloyalty. I hated broken promises. I hated people who broke promises. But most of all, I hated being alone.

I could name names and I could point fingers, but I won't, because I'm not that type of person. All I'm going to say is that I'd been deserted. And I hated it.

Lately, I'd been labeled the good girl. The girl who'd always be a Disney child. The girl who could do no wrong. And maybe that was a good thing. A squeaky clean reputation opens a lot of doors for me. I don't have to deal with all the drama and rumors of possibly having gotten drunk or something. But you know something? I might have had a reputation as goody-two-shoes, but I wasn't. I was a regular teenager with regular teenage feelings. What I didn't have, were friends to back me up.

Now, as friendly as I try to be, there are boundaries. For example, Olivia.

Sweet girl. I loved her, honestly, and I still did, but there was this major obstacle. Nick. I mean, being best friends with your ex's girlfriend is weird and creepy and looks stalkerish. Plus, it got awkward when we were all in the same room. Just… the way that he looked at her… I wanted that. I'd _had_ that. From _him_. But he backed out. And he wouldn't have, at least not so soon, if she hadn't dropped back into his life.

Again, I didn't mean to peg the blame on anyone. I meant it when I said that I loved her. But, is it so much to ask for someone to want me the way he wants her? For someone to love me just the way I am?

This is not to say that I wanted Nick back. Hell no. He and I were _not_ for each other.

I don't know… I just felt so alone…

* * *

**Are you glad I continued?**

**Or do you think I should delete this?**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long.**

**I've been busy and I've had major writer's block lately.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

NICK GREY A PEDOPHILE?

It was everywhere. No, seriously. They actually thought I was a pedophile. One of the girls at Olivia's school gave up a bunch of details about her life for her fifteen seconds of fame. This information included her name, school, and age.

That was the biggest thing. Olivia was still technically seventeen. Her birthday was only a few months away, but there's some law protecting children from creeps. Anyway, I'm eighteen, an "adult." She's seventeen, a "child." Technically, it was illegal, however, technically, it wouldn't be if we had permission from her parents to date. But…we don't. Not formally, anyway.

To be honest, I'd only ever met her mother a few times. And that was eleven years ago. She doesn't have a problem with us dating (yet), but she didn't exactly approve, either. As for her father, well, she barely saw him. I don't think he'd like me anyway. Fathers tend not to.

"Hey," Maya greeted me. "It's the pedophile!"

"Shut up," I sighed, rolling my eyes and smiling, despite myself. She giggled.

"You're such a badass."

"Yep, that's me. Baddest ass out there." She smiled.

"So, where's the child? I thought you two were connected at the hip."

"Probably being hounded by girls in her school. Either that or baking cookies at Taylor's for Demi and Miley."

"Why?" she asked, with a puzzled look.

"Don't ask me. I've stopped trying to keep up with those girls."

"Probably wise," Maya giggled. I nodded in agreement. "So whatcha got there?"

"Best song ever written."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aw," she pouted. I smiled.

"No, actually it's just something I'm playing around with."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure."

I pulled my chair closer the piano and rested my fingers on the keys. I closed my eyes, took a moment to breathe, then let my fingers dig through to find the song I was longing to uncover.

* * *

Olivia's POV

"I really don't get it. What's the big deal?" I asked. They shot me looks that said they'd dealt with it for a long time and it could potentially become a huge deal.

"The big deal is this girl told the press a lot of information that could be used to track you down! People could show up on your front lawn waiting for you to come out so they can ask if Nick's raping you." Taylor said.

I twisted my features, trying to imagine my response.

"And on a more realistic note," Demi chimed in, "it could seriously damage his career. Remember what happened to Michael Jackson?"

"This is so different, though!" I protested.

"Maybe," Miley agreed. "But it could still hurt him."

"Okay, can we please stop talking about this? I'm getting really depressed now!"

"It's not like it's your fault," Demi said before excusing herself.

"Yeah, Nick's the one who started this." Taylor rolled her eyes and I felt a jolt of emotion. A mixture of offense, protection of Nick, and sympathy for Taylor. She would know about this kind of stuff. She'd gone through it and lived. I'd be okay too.

"Hey, are you going to that show?" Miley asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"Show?"

"You know that summer show where a bunch of undiscovered people sign up to perform and there are a few big time producers there checking out new talent. You'd be a shoo in to get noticed."

I shrugged. "Nah. As fun as that sounds, I'm good with singing to my showerhead."

"You're crazy!" Taylor yelled. "You can't let your shower hog your talent! You've gotta get out there!"

"You really think I could?" I asked, actually considering this as a possibility. "I don't think I'm that good."

"You performed on Broadway!" Miley pointed out.

"Yeah, when I was, like, six!"

"Nick did it! Look where he is now!"

"He's got serious talent and can play a million instruments."

"Shut up! You have to do something about your voice. It can't be restrained to karaoke nights when everyone's drunk off Coke and Fruit Punch," Miley said, matter of factly, arms crossed.

I laughed. "Fair enough." I hesitated for a moment before saying, "Well, there is going to be this super cool audition chance this fall, but I don't think I could do it."

"Where? When?" Taylor demanded.

"West Side, three months."

"But isn't West Side in…" Miley trailed off, thinking.

"England," I finished for her, "I know. That's a major setback."

"No kiddin'."

The room grew quiet as we each thought of the audition in London. After a minute or two, I stood and excused myself, heading for the bathroom.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

Demi was sitting on the floor, a tired look in her glassy eyes, a razor in her right hand, her left wrist bleeding.

* * *

Nick's POV

When I first got Olivia's call, I'd been psyched. I wanted her to hear what I had for a new song. However, as soon as she asked me to grab Kevin and Joe and head to the local hospital as quickly as possible, I became sick to my stomach.

When we got there, we ran up to the front desk and asked about Olivia. The lady said that no one with her name had checked in, but our friend Demi Monroe had.

I exchanged nervous looks with my older brothers before Kevin asked if we could see her. The lady nodded and asked a nurse to escort us to her room.

We walked down the hall in silence, each of us thinking of the worst. I glanced at Joe quickly. He had a blank stare. That meant he was worried and terrified. Kevin looked calm, as always, however I could see the fear in his eyes.

The nurse took us to a hallway and gave us directions from there. We thanked her, then turned down the hall and began to speed walk. Three heads turned at the sound of our footsteps. A wavy blonde, a straight light brunette, and a curly ended dark brunette.

"What happened?" I demanded.

The girls looked at each other, Taylor twisting her fingers, Miley covering her mouth with her hand, Olivia chewing on her thumbnail.

"Demi's…sick," Miley choked out.

"Did she eat something bad?" Joe asked. Miley shook her head and she and Taylor looked at Olivia who was staring off into space.

"Olivia?" I asked gently. "What happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes flicking back and forth, as if she were watching images no one else could see.

"It's okay," Kevin soothed. "You don't have to say."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut.

"It was the most horrible sight," she whispered. "There was blood everywhere… She was so pale…" She jerked around so that her back was to us, then walked to the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and became motionless.

Miley and Taylor pulled us aside, out of Olivia's earshot.

"She found her in the bathroom," Miley explained quietly. "With a razor in her hand…"

"Her wrist was slit," Taylor choked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Shocking isn't it? Demi's such a happy-go-lucky girl."

"Oh my God." Joe closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Kevin exhaled and massaged his temples.

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," Miley admitted.

"She's going to go somewhere," came a small voice from several feet away. Olivia looked up. "She's going to get help."

We walked over again and I sank down next to her.

"No one can make her get help," I told Olivia.

"We don't have to! She wants to get better! She does!" She had the look similar to one of a child whose parents don't believe her when she claims to have seen a mythical creature. "She does."

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my shoulder.

"She does."

* * *

**So?**

**What'd you think?**

**Do you want more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Grace for helping me start this in the first place!**

**Thanks for supporting and reviewing!**

**Love you!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the same pale lilac walls as I had for the past two months. I took in the room once again.

Small twin bed, thin sheets, comfortable enough. Big windows with a breathtaking view of a thick forest of pines, a small pond nestled in the middle of it.

I slid out of bed and threw on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt, then slipped through the door and began to shuffle down the hall to a sitting room.

There were a lot of beanbag chairs and throw pillows lying around. I took a seat on a soft sofa and tucked my feet beneath my legs.

I stared around me at the photos on the wall. Other girls and women who'd made it past all their… phases. I stared at the blank frame at the end of the line.

_I'm going to be there_, I told myself. _My picture is going to be right there._

I turned at the sound of a door opening.

"Hi, Demi," came a sweet voice.

"Hi Linda."

She sat down at a chair across from me and began to pull out the Scrabble board. I reached out to help her and flinched at the sight of the purple marks on my wrist.

We leaned back with our first set of letters and I let my mind race, only half concentrating on the game.

"So, what's up?" Linda asked, setting down the letters D-A-M-N. I smiled.

"Well…"

* * *

Nick's POV

I took a deep breath and gripped the stem of the single rose tighter as I rang the doorbell.

"It's open!" I heard from inside.

I hesitantly pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

"Hey!" came a harsher voice. "What did I tell you about letting people walk into the house? Your sister's being chased now! You can't let anyone just walk in!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay." There was a sigh and then footsteps as the person came closer. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to-" She stopped when she saw me. "Oh…Nick…I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly understandable. I'm sorry. I should have waited at the door."

"No, no! It's fine! I've just been worried for Olivia."

"I understand."

There was an awkward pause as she took in my appearance. Something she didn't exactly see on every other eighteen-year-old boy. Then of course, there was the fact that I was internationally known, but…

"I'm sorry," she recovered. "Where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

"Thank you."

She led me into a living room with a very homey feel. Hardwood floors, a brick fireplace at the far wall, and a beautiful view of the neighborhood.

"Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, well, my son and youngest daughter are heading out. We're going to visit my family back East."

"That sounds wonderful. I hope you have a great time."

"Thank you. You know, you're a really sweet boy. I've gotta tell you, when I first found out that you and Olivia had become close again, I was worried. I just hoped that you weren't a big shot tool after all these years, but your parents raised you well. I should trust Olivia's judgment more."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carson. I know my mother adores Olivia, as well."

"Well, it's good to know she's been behaving."

"Always," I smiled politely, biting back the grin that I knew would change her judgment.

"Oh! God! Excuse me! I'll just go grab Olivia for you."

Mrs. Carson walked hastily to the staircase, her face flushing a light pink.

"Olivia!" she called up. "Nick's here!"

There was no response. Mrs. Carson turned to smile at me.

"I'll bet she has her music on," she assured me before heading up the stairs. "Olivia!"

I looked around carefully, taking in my surroundings. I must have mentally dozed off, because suddenly something was tugging at my jeans.

I looked down to see a blonde, blue eyed baby Olivia dressed in a tutu and holding a doll.

"Are you a pedophile?" she asked.

"Uh…"

The girl blinked up at me, awaiting my response. "What do you think a pedophile is?"

The girl fingered her doll thoughtfully before looking up at me again. "A guy that Olivia really likes but then makes her cry."

I smiled and squatted down to her level. She stared at me curiously and I took her hands in mine.

"I can promise you, I won't ever hurt your sister."

She smiled and there was a familiar sparkle in her eyes as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Olivia! I found him!" she shouted. "I found da prince!"

"Oh you did, did you?" came a hoarse voice from the corner. I looked up to see Olivia leaning against the doorframe in her pajamas.

The little girl nodded, her golden ringlets bouncing as she ran to her sister and hugged her leg. Olivia rubbed her back, then hoisted her onto her hip.

"You don't think he's wearing a costume?" she asked the little girl.

"Nope! Dis one's for real!" Olivia smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "But if you don't want him…"

"Okay! You're leaving now!" Olivia put the girl down and shooed her away. "Goodbye you little flirt!"

The girl giggled then ran away to play.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said, pulling Olivia in for a hug.

"Mm hm. Her name's Lidia. She's four."

"She's adorable."

"Thanks. So, what brings you here?" She took my hand and towed me to the couch, stacking some papers on the far side of the coffee table. She settled down next to me and I handed her the rose.

"Just thought I'd drop in to say that I was thinking of you."

She smiled and held it close to her, as though it was the best thing in the world and she wanted to treasure it forever. I leaned over to kiss her, but she leaned away.

"What?"

"I'm sick," she said, her eyes apologetic.

"I don't care," I told her, leaning in again. She scooted away from me.

"I do. If you get sick you won't be able to go to work. I'm not going to be held responsible for that."

"You're so selfish," I sighed. She smiled. "So, I guess this means you can't come to dinner tonight?"

She sighed and fingered the petals of the rose. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just sit at home… all alone… with no one to talk to…"

"You're pathetic," she grinned.

"Olivia?" came Mrs. Carson's voice. We both turned to see her towing a suitcase and Lidia behind her, fully clothed and ready for travel. "Would you drive us to the airport? I don't want to have to pay those stupid fees for parking in the garage."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, let me know when you leave."

"We'll be heading out in about a half hour." Mrs. Carson glanced at me, then back tracked. "Oh, never mind, honey."

"It's really no trouble, Mom."

"But you have company. I wouldn't want to pull you away. I know you have little time with him."

"No, Mom, really. It's fine."

"Olivia, don't be rude," her mother warned. Olivia sighed and waited for her mother to leave the room.

"There's no point in arguing. I'll probably end up falling asleep on the road anyway."

"I could take them."

"No, it's fine. My mom can catch a cab or call a friend."

"It's really no trouble. I'd be happy to take them. And if you came along, maybe we could grab some lunch after."

"That's really sweet," she smiled. "Mom will appreciate that. But I don't think I'm feeling up to going out today."

"Then I'll bring lunch to you."

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as her lips stretched into a lazy smile.

"You won't give up will you?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll go get dressed."

I watched as she walked upstairs then let my eyes wander. They landed on the top page of the stack of papers on the coffee table. I know it was none of my business, but I leaned forward to take a closer look.

'CHICAGO' AUDITION FORM

WEST END MUSICALS

LONDON, ENGLAND

* * *

Miley's POV

"Her name is Miley Stewart." I took off my blonde wig and shook out my brown hair. There were gasps from everywhere, some overly dramatic, some realistic.

"Whoa! Take that 'Kittycat Flushing the Toilet!'" Jay Lenno joked. The studio chuckled and I stared at them nervously.

"Anyway," I couldn't help but smile, but regained my posture quickly. "It's been a long time since I've sung without my friend, here, so, I hope you like it."

I walked up to the microphone, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and…

"Cut! Great! Take five, then we'll shoot the song!"

I walked off the set, grabbed a bottle of water and my cell phone, then sat in a make up chair so that someone could do touch ups.

"Hey, bud," came my dad's voice. "That was great. The fans are gonna love it."

"Great," I replied less than enthusiastically, tapping my thumbs against my keyboard.

"Oh, darlin' are you gonna give me the silent treatment for the rest of my life?" he asked, half joking, half hurt. I had to turn away so as not to be won over by his puppy eyes.

"It's not the silent treatment if I'm speaking to you," I pointed out.

I admit it, I was being bratty, but I had a right to be upset. I wasn't going to sit here and pretend like everything was okay. I wasn't one to keep my emotions secret from the ones I loved. I wasn't going to start now.

"Come on, Miles," he pleaded. "Don't be like that."

"Just give me some time, Dad," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I have a right to be upset. Let me get past this at my own pace."

"Okay people!" shouted the director. "Everyone on set! We're starting in one!"

Dad gave me a long look before I hopped out of my chair and walked back on set, my shoulders straight and my head high.

I was going to live my life the way I wanted to. I was going to be me no matter what anyone else said. I was going to laugh when I was happy and cry when I was sad. And I was going to take my time in coming to terms with the divorce. And that was working for me.

The piano started and I focused all my energy on Miley Stewart.

_Oh, yeah_

_ Here we are now_

_ Everything's about to change_

_ We'll face tomorrow_

_ As we say goodbye to yesterday_

_ A chapter ending_

_ But the story's only just begun_

_ A page is turning_

_ For everyone..._

_ So I'm moving on_

_ Letting go_

_ Holding on to tomorrow_

_ I've always got_

_ The memories_

_ While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_ We might be apart_

_ But I hope you always know_

_ You'll be with me_

_ Wherever I go…_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a long one! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"I'll be up soon," she promised, embracing the family.

"I can't wait," her brother said, rolling his eyes. She smiled and planted a long kiss on his cheek. He wiped it away and she laughed.

"See you guys later."

"No wild parties," her step-dad instructed with a smile. Olivia gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine."

A few more hugs and giggles, and I had her all to myself.

I put my arm around her as we walked back to the car. Cameras flashed and Olivia seemed to shrink into my side, shielding her eyes from the bright lights, wincing if one caught her eye.

"Hey Nick!" a paparazzo yelled.

I gave him a wave and opened the passenger door for Olivia. She slid inside and sank down in her seat, pulling the belt over her.

I gazed at her for a minute. Sweet, but sassy, familiar, yet exotic, confident, but humble, optimistic, but realistic. Intimidated.

I leaned over and rested my lips on her temple, then walked around to the driver's seat.

I had to honk the horn a few times before we could make it out to the road safely, but it wasn't too bad.

I looked over at Olivia, once more struck by her mere presence.

She gazed out the window, her dark hair spilling onto her shoulders in waves. Her almond shaped hazel eyes flicked across the landscape as it passed by, shining with appreciation for the world around her. Her berry colored lips were set in a half smile, taunting me, coaxing me to lean over and indulge myself in them. Her skin was makeup free, her modesty radiating a whole other beauty.

I reached for her hand and she smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking my family to the airport… for the rose… for… everything… for being you."

I smiled. She could make 'Happily Ever After' sound original and poetic.

"Thanks for letting me be me."

She grinned and leaned against my arm. I kissed the top of her head and we drove in silence, basking in each other's love. It was such a perfect moment, I almost forgot about the papers suggesting she was moving to England.

Almost.

* * *

Selena's POV

My stomach tickled with fluttering butterflies as I slid the lip-gloss wand across my bottom lip. I rubbed them together and smiled at my reflection. I hadn't felt this beautiful in a long time.

I padded back to my room and slipped the jewel studded barrette I'd bought for a special occasion into my hair, sweeping the top layer away from my face, but letting the rest fall to my shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang.

I giddily opened the door and grinned at him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"These are for you." He handed me a bouquet of a dozen roses.

Hello romance!

"Thank you," I said, closing my eyes and taking in their sweet aroma. I stepped aside and let him come in. "I'll go put these in some water."

When I came back, he offered me his elbow. I took it, grabbed my purse, and shut the door behind us.

At dinner, he had me laughing hysterically. It felt so good to laugh and joke. I'd spent way too long cooped up by myself.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Selena."

"Thank you. You're very sweet," I replied, feeling my face grow hot.

"How could I not say so? The stars are in your eyes, you radiate confidence, and you're the most honest girl I've met."

"Please," I smiled, feeling as though I was coming down with a fever.

"Alright, you caught me. I got it from one of my mom's soap operas," he grinned. I smiled. "Just know I'm having an amazing time tonight."

"So am I." He took my hand and I felt it tingle. "Thanks, Gregg."

"Of course."

* * *

Miley's POV

I sat at home, going through old photo albums and sheets of music. The photos provoked memories and the music encouraged me to vent.

I picked up my guitar and strummed absently, humming along, thinking of everything that had happened recently. It seemed to me as though God was creating drama and misery for everyone I knew. Hard decisions that hurt the ones you love, hurting yourself, even hurting people you've never met.

For a while, I sat and thought of eleven-year-old me taping my first audition for Lilly in Hannah Montana. It seemed like the best thing in the world when I got that letter saying that I was desired to play Hannah Montana herself. Everything really was simpler back then. I missed it. But at the same time, I didn't.

I liked who I was now. I thought I was a great person, if you got to know me. I had begun to develop my own way. My own style and personality. My own way of life.

I smiled when I came across a picture of me dancing in Taylor's kitchen three years ago. I laughed at a snapshot of the first Miley and Mandy Show. I was amazed at my own growth and proud of my accomplishments. I was a cool person. I _am _a cool person, if I do say so myself.

It took me a while to realize what I was doing, but I soon recognized the tune I was strumming.

I dug around in the sheets of music until I found what I wanted. I bit my lip, staring at it, then grabbed my acoustic, and walked down the stairs, clutching the paper to my chest.

I found my dad outside by the fire pit, with his own guitar, strumming the very song I was holding next to my heart.

I smiled at how alike we were and felt pride swell in my heart to have him as my father.

I took a deep breath, walked over quietly, and began to strum along. He smiled at me and I mouthed my apology. He nodded, then began to sing.

"She's gotta do what she's gotta do

And I've gotta like it or not

She's got dreams too big for this town

And she needs to give 'em a shot

Whatever they are…"

* * *

Olivia's POV

"I can't believe you took off the whole day just to sit here and do nothing."

"I'm not doing nothing. I'm with you."

"Yes. Sick me who is doing nothing."

He pulled me closer and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not like I had too much to do. Plus, sometimes doing nothing is the best thing. Especially—"

"Don't even say it," I interrupted.

"Why not?"

"You drive me crazy when you say stuff like that."

"But it's true."

"It makes me feel…weird."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean, it's okay. I just… I don't know… I guess I'm just not used to it."

"To what?"

"Comments like that. People just don't say it to me."

"That's a shame."

"And we're moving on!" I sang, beginning to feel uncomfortable again.

After a few seconds of silence I burst into laughter, then slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. That was insane."

"I like your laugh," he grinned.

"Well, I don't." I stood up and began to walk to the kitchen. He followed me. "Oh, sorry. Did you want something?"

"No, I just thought I'd help you."

"I can get things myself," I assured him. "I don't really like being waited on."

"But you're sick. You should rest," he said, pulling on my wrist gently. I sighed.

"You're relentless."

"What did you want?" he smiled, bracing himself against the counter, me between his arms.

"Just water."

He turned and busied himself with getting a glass and I bit my lip, thinking of taking this opportunity to tell him of my decision.

"So, you know how I told you I wanted to go back into acting after school?" I started. He handed me the glass.

"Yes."

I took a sip, letting the cool liquid coat my throat and encourage me to continue.

"Well, I think I'm going to do that."

"That's great," he grinned. "I'm glad you're going to do it."

"Yeah," I managed a smile. "But… I'd be studying… far away."

"How far?" he asked without much interest, as though he already knew. Could he?

"London," I said, my voice catching.

We stood in silence for a few seconds. I stared at my water, chewing my lip.

"That's far," he finally said, breaking the dead atmosphere.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have to go that far?" he asked, looking up at me. "Can't you study here?"

"It's just… easier there. To get involved, I mean."

"But you can get in here, too. You have talent, Olivia."

"I also have a superstar boyfriend."

"So?"

"I don't want to be accepted because of who I know. I want to be accepted because they want _me_."

"Well, yes but—"

"There is no but, Nick. That's just the way it is."

"But there are so many opportunities here."

"There are a lot of opportunities there, too."

"Olivia…" He took my hands in his. "What about this? Us?"

I felt tears coming and bit them back. I couldn't cry now. I wouldn't.

"I don't want to leave you behind, Nick."

"Then why are you?"

"It'll be okay," I said, not sure whether I was trying to convince him or myself. "We'll still see each other."

"When?"

"When you come to Europe for the Camp Rock tour. And whenever after that."

"So, when I'm working?"

I sighed, beginning to feel unable to keep the tears back any longer. But, I'd stay strong. Like always.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could, but…"

"We can, though."

"Nick, I'm not staying here. I can't." He let my hands fall.

"So, you're just throwing everything we have away?"

"No!"

"Because that's what it looks like."

"That's not what I'm doing! Nick, I could never!"

"Then don't!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but a coughing fit took over, racking my body. Nick handed me the water, a protective hand on my back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as I choked down the water. "I'm just hurt."

"If I could bring these opportunities to here, I would," I promised, my voice hoarse and ready to crack. "But I can't."

"I realize," Nick assured me. "And I support you. But I can't juggle all that I have to without support, and… if you're not here… I don't know what I'll do."

"I can support you from wherever."

"But I can't feel it from wherever."

I stood motionless, just blinking, considering this.

"Are you asking me to just give up all that I've worked for?" I asked, cautiously.

He remained silent for a few moments, then gave me a look somewhere between a plead and a glare.

"Honestly, I think it's pretty selfish that you're just dropping all that _I've_ worked for."

My jaw dropped and I began to laugh out of pure shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, the laughter fading and anger boiling into my voice. "Selfish? You think _I'm_ selfish? No, no, no, no, no! I have been anything _but _selfish my entire life!"

"I was merely suggesting that—" Nick started before I cut him off.

"Don't you dare talk to me about selfish!" I yelled, moving forwards, backing him towards the front room. "You have no idea!"

"Look, Olivia, you can't keep using your parent's divorce as a cover up for your attitude!"

"What?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing intensely.

"You're being selfish and inconsiderate," Nick snapped. "That is not the girl I met on the beach a year ago!"

"Says the guy who's been a jerk to everyone I've come to know and love for the past three years now?" I spat. "Don't talk to me about attitude!"

"I think you need to wake up and look in the freaking mirror, Olivia!"

"Oh! Sure! It's all my fault! Everything that's been going wrong is all my fault!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have!"

"You're putting words in my mouth!"

"And you're not putting words in mine? Look around, Nick! Look at what you're doing!" I begged the tears not to come out. "You're pushing everyone away! Everyone! You did it to Selena… and Miley… and Demi… You did it to Joe and Kevin… and the rest of your family… And now you're doing it to me!"

"Olivia, you know how much I love you!" he protested. "All of you!"

I shook my head. "And we love you! But lately, that hasn't been enough!"

"But lately everybody's been—"

"Been what, Nick? Themselves? Growing up?"

Silence filled the room as we stared at each other.

"You know, I'm not perfect. I realize that. I think it's okay. But I do my best to be a good person. That's all I can do."

He looked to the floor and I continued to stare him down, anger draining from my body and being replaced by heartache.

"And… I used to know someone special who said, 'I want someone to love me for who I am.' He was my best friend. I loved him. Genuinely. But he's no longer capable of loving someone else. For who_ they_ are. And if he can't smarten up and get back to his roots, I can't be his friend. Or anything else. I just can't deal with all that negative energy. It's really beginning to affect me. I just… can't."

I opened the front door and looked to the floor when his eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

We stood for a moment. The silence around me was unbearable.

Slowly, Nick stepped forward, towards the door. He turned and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I turned away.

He walked out. I shut the door, leaned against it, and slid to the floor. I hugged me knees. Then, I did something I hadn't felt able to do for a very long time.

I cried.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a late update.**

**I have been diagnosed with major writer's block and writer's depression.**

**I'm not sure what the second one is but my case is caused most likely by lack of support.**

**That means I got 0 reviews.**

**You hate me.**

**(Just kidding)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing

* * *

**

"Your hair's lighter!" Olivia grinned, holding a wave in her hand.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She hugged me and Miley laughed.

"You look hot!"

"Thanks," I giggled. "Did you guys miss me?"

"You're kidding me right?" Olivia clung to me like a small child and I laughed.

"I missed you too!"

"We all missed you!" Miley said, wrapping her arms around us.

We kept each other close for a minute before pulling apart to smile at each other again. We made small talk for a few minutes before sitting around a small table outside of a local bistro.

"So," Olivia broke in awkwardly. "How…um…how are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled, nodding. "I'm really good."

"I have to be honest," Miley half smiled. "I thought you might be upset with us. You know… for sending you."

"I chose to go. And I'm glad I did. I feel a lot better. I'm not completely healed, of course, but I feel much better. Thank you guys."

They smiled shyly and I squeezed their hands. The waiter came around and we ordered, then I changed the subject.

"So! How's everything here?"

"Well," Miley started. "I've been coping with the divorce and so far, it's been going well. I see both my mom and dad almost everyday and it's just been…better. They're happier. I'm okay with that now."

"That's great," I smiled. She nodded and turned to Olivia, who'd been sitting quietly, pretending to pay attention. She was good at it.

"Um… I'm… uh…" she trailed off, staring at her water glass. "I'm moving."

"What?" Miley and I asked in unison.

"Yeah… in two weeks."

"Where are you going?" Miley demanded, half upset, half curious. That was Miley. No matter what she was feeling, she was interested in everything.

"England."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling possessive and a bit deserted. I just got back and now she was leaving?

"Because… because there are some wonderful opportunities for me there that I can't pass up and if you can't accept that, I'm sorry but I'm still going!" she snapped to her water glass.

"What?" Miley asked cautiously, the both of us taken aback at her eruption.

Olivia looked up, her eyes glassy and wide, horrified at what she'd just said and how she'd said it.

"I-I'm so sorry," she choked out. She buried her face in her hands and her shoulders began to tremble. "I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over.

She excused herself to the bathroom and I had a sudden flash of myself breaking down at the airport and punching a back up dancer I'd been rehearsing with for the Camp Rock tour. Another of me squatting in the corner of the ladies room in a restaurant, sliding a small shaving razor against the inside of my arm while most of the Camp Rock cast sat around a long table, giggling and teasing each other, Joe with his arm around Ashley. Another of me curled up on a couch in a break room, pale and clammy, my stomach killing me, my head spinning, nausea washing over my entire body like a tsunami on repeat.

I knew Olivia wasn't upset easily and I really wanted everyone to be happy. I had an irrational hope that she wasn't coping like I had. I considered this thought, then decided that I what I really hoped was that my first hope was _very _irrational… If that made sense.

* * *

Selena's POV

"Selena!"

I turned to see Gregg jogging towards me, a huge grin on his face, one hand raised in greeting. I smiled and opened my arms. He reached me and wrapped his own arms around my torso, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're supposed to have the week off."

"So are you," he pointed out. I shrugged, giggling at that adorable accent.

"Everyone's busy so I decided to be busy too."

"What are you doing now?"

I looked over towards my mom who'd told me she'd take me to lunch to make my day a little more fun. She smiled and shrugged, then waved me off with her hand. I turned back to Gregg.

"I'm taking you to lunch."

He offered his elbow and I hooked my arm through it then shushed him when he tried to protest my paying.

We ended up taking my car to a cute little bistro just outside of town. It was small and homey with several tables set up out in the sun.

"Oh! It's cute!"

"I figured you'd like it," Gregg smiled, taking my hand. I glanced around for cameras, sliding two steps away from him.

"Oh," he apologized. "I forgot. Hushety hush."

I giggled and we made our way towards a near table. Gregg was pulling my chair out for me when he hesitated.

"Isn't that Demi and Miley over there?" he asked. I looked up, half hoping, half dreading.

"It is," I whispered.

"Demi's hair is lighter."

I nodded slowly.

"Miley's is longer."

I nodded again.

"Who's the third girl that just joined them?" he asked, never taking his eyes off their table.

"That's probably Olivia."

"Who?"

I didn't answer. I just watched them. I wanted to go over and hang out, but I was also worried that they would cast me out again. I knew they hadn't meant to purposely exclude me, but they did and, whether purposely or not, that hurts.

"Sel?" Gregg pulled me back out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "What were you saying?"

"I said, 'Would you like to go over?'"

"Um…" I looked back over at the table, Olivia sipping her water, Demi offering her that infectious smile, Miley poking Olivia until she giggled and spat water all over her, Demi laughing at them. "No. I don't want to bother them."

"We won't be bothering them, we'll just say a quick hello and then come back," Gregg assured me, strolling over.

"No, Gregg!" I pleaded quietly, but he was already halfway to them.

I quickly caught up with him and we stopped just in front of them.

"Hi Selena!" Olivia grinned, jumping up and throwing her arms around me. I hugged her and felt a little more relaxed at her greeting. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi Olivia," I smiled, suddenly giggly and excited to see everyone. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm… well, I'm okay." Her smile drooped but then she turned and looked at Demi and Miley and it reappeared. "No, I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm great!" I giggled, mimicking her. She laughed.

"Hi Selena," Demi said, standing to face me. I took her in, her hair, her eyes, her smile, and suddenly felt as though we'd never stopped being friends.

"Hi Demi!" I pulled her into a tight hug and she giggled, wrapping her arms around me.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course!" I grinned and turned as Miley stood, shoulders straight, head high.

"Selena, I have something to say to you that you really need to hear."

_Oh boy_, I thought. I braced myself for harsh words or a slap across the face or something of the sort.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, my disbelief all too exposed.

"I'm really, very sorry. For… everything. For being a bitch to you, for stealing your best friend away from you, for excluding you, for clinging to your boyfriend like cheap drapes."

"_Ex_ boyfriend," I said, really emphasizing the past. "You really did do all those things to me and it made me feel horrible. But I've done some pretty bad things myself. I was bitchy to you, and your friends. I stole _your_ boyfriend. I did everything I did because I was extremely, dangerously jealous. And I'm also sorry."

"Thanks," she smiled. I nodded and we stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Finally, I held out my hand in desperation and curiosity.

"Friends?"

"I'm not sure I can just accept forgiveness that easily," she said, rubbing her arm and looking at her toes.

"Well neither am I."

"Can we… work on it?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

We shook hands and did our best to smile. I gasped and turned towards Gregg, apologetic.

"Demi, Miley, Olivia, this is Gregg. He's a guest star on Wizards."

"Hello," he smiled. The girls giggled.

"Ello," they echoed. Gregg smiled and shrugged.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Olivia asked. "It's on me."

"Since when?" Miley demanded.

"Since you made me laugh."

"But I'm paying!"

"Screw that, pop star," Olivia said, grabbing two more chairs and pulling them to the table. Miley pretended to pout and I knew the argument would continue.

"Thanks," I smiled. We sat with them and began to chat.

Soon we were all laughing and having a great time. It was more fun than I'd had in a while.

"I can't believe you watch!" I laughed.

"I DVR _everyone's_ shows!" Olivia giggled.

"That's awesome!" Demi laughed, pulling Olivia into a side hug.

"I'm hooked, I have to say," she grinned.

"Oh!" Gregg suddenly burst. "I know where I've seen you! I've been sitting here all this time trying to figure out where I've seen you before and it just hit me! You're the girl Nick Grey is dating right?"

The laughter died and the smiles faded. I suddenly felt awkward sitting between my ex's ex girlfriend and current girlfriend. It seemed like I'd never have them as friends as long as he was in the picture.

"I was," Olivia answered with a polite smile. "I'm… I'm not anymore."

"Oh…" Gregg turned a bubble gum color. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Nobody did," Olivia waved him off. "It's not a big deal. I'm okay."

"Lie," Demi whispered next to me.

"Yeah," Olivia laughed awkwardly. "It is. I'm not okay, actually. It hurts. But I'm working on it."

"What happened?" I asked, cautiously. Olivia stared at her water for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure… I guess we just weren't meant for each other…"

"Okay, I know I'm his ex and I'm not supposed to act like this," Miley butt in, "but, that's bullshit!"

Olivia smiled, her eyes shining with sorrow. "Like you two were perfect for two years? We haven't even lasted a few months."

"But it was more than that!" Demi protested. "No offense Miles, but, they were together for two years because they didn't spend enough time with one another to realize that they fought too much."

"None taken," Miley said, nodding in agreement.

"Olivia," I started. She looked over at me. "My time dating Nick was great. But it wasn't me. I wasn't myself and he wasn't himself. We were trying to please each other and it just didn't work out. You guys are so natural with each other. You're not just boyfriend and girlfriend, you're best friends, you share so much but still have such different personalities. You compliment each other in a way I've never seen with someone our age. It's… impressive. I mean… it just seems like… love."

"You guys are full blown head over freaking heels," Demi agreed. Olivia laughed.

"If we're so in love and so perfect for each other like you say, why did we have that fight? Why hasn't one of us broken down and called the other? Why…" she sighed. "Why can't I make him happy?"

"Answer 1," Miley began, "everyone fights. If you didn't fight, it wouldn't be healthy."

"Answer 2," Demi continued, "you're both stubborn as hell."

"Answer 3," I finished, "you do. But everyone has to make sacrifices sometimes. You just have to figure out who sacrifices what when."

"I suppose…" she trailed off, thinking, then snapped back into her giggly mood, no doubt to get the attention off her. "So! What's the story with Gregg over here?"

"What story?" I asked, the smile unable to hide itself.

"Aha! I knew it! I _knew _that you weren't that good of an actress!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but honey, there was some major werewolf chemistry goin' on," she wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed at how much she was like a character from a comedy that had yet to be written. Maybe I'd write it for her. Nah, it'd suck.

"Yeah, well, I guess I kind of fell for Mason… and Gregg happened to be a lot like him… except… less furry."

"Um… I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," Gregg smiled.

"It is."

"Oh. Well, then thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Gag me!" Miley teased. Demi and Olivia giggled.

"You guys are cute," Demi said pinching my cheek. I shrugged her off with a smile.

"What about you guys?" I asked. "Anybody catch _your_ eye lately?"

"Oh yeah!" Olivia smiled, her whole face brightening. "How's my Aussie boy?"

"Hey!" Miley warned, playfully. "_My_ Aussie boy!"

Olivia giggled. "Whatever. Same thing." Miley glared at her.

"He's good. We're great." Her fake glare quickly subsided to a giddy smile. "I mean… yeah, we're really great!"

"That's great!" Demi and Olivia mimicked. Miley giggled and I poked her playfully.

"This calls for a sleepover!" Olivia giggled.

"What are you? Twelve?" Demi laughed.

"Yes!"

"When?" Miley smiled.

"ASAP!"

"How about we throw a party?" Demi asked. "You know? Like a going away party."

"Who's leaving?" I asked.

"Olivia's moving," Miley answered, pouting.

"No!" I latched myself onto her arm. "You can't leave!"

"Why are you all so clingy all of a sudden?" Olivia teased. "It's like, when I'm here, I'm a burden, when I leave, I'm the favorite."

"You're not a burden!" we all snapped.

"Fine," she smiled. "But it has to be small. Only the closest of us can come."

"Fine," we agreed.

"Let's have it at my house!" Demi suggested. "There are a lot of people I have to make amends with."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "Me as well."

"Who do _you _have to make amends with?" I asked, disbelieving she could hurt someone. I couldn't even believe that _Demi _could hurt someone. Then again, I suppose crazier stuff has happened.

"People."

"Then it's settled! I'll send out invitations by email!" Demi clapped her hands together.

"I'm invited, right?" Olivia asked. We smiled, shaking our heads.

"No."

"Aww."

"Gregg you're very much invited, of course," Demi said, flashing him a classic Demi smile.

"Thanks," he returned the grin. "I will definitely come."

"Yay!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Miley predicted.

"This is not going to stay small, is it?" Olivia asked.

"Probably not," I agreed.

"Oh well," she shrugged, nodding towards a small building across the street. "Ice cream anyone?"

* * *

Nick's POV

_ She didn't mean it._

That's what I kept telling myself.

_She didn't mean it._

I'd gone through several emotions after the fight. The first few days, it was anger. I was right, she was wrong, etcetera, etcetera. The next week or so, it was resentment. I was bitter and very unpleasant and just grumpy all the time towards everyone. The next week I was mawkish. I moped and was weepy, sitting for hours by the piano, stewing in my own self-pity. Now, I was in denial.

"So, how's my single brother?" Joe asked, leaning against the doorframe, a cocky grin slapped across his face.

"Shut up, Joe."

"I was thinking of taking Ashley out later. Dad's taking Mom to dinner tonight. You wanna babysit Frankie? You know, since you have no plans?"

"Joe, I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh, come on, dude. I'm just messing with you." He walked over and sat next to me on the baby grand bench. He nudged at me over and over, trying to get any response whatsoever out of me.

"Wow," he finally sighed. "You're really upset aren't you?"

"No, I'm overjoyed."

"Don't be a smartass." He smacked the back of my head.

"Knock it off, jackass!" I yelled, jumping up and glaring at him.

"Hey! Easy!" He held his hands up surrender-style and stood to face me. "Look, if it's bothering you that much, call her and talk about it. You've got more common sense than this. I don't know why you're being so stupid."

"It's not that simple, Joe! I can't just call her and say, 'I'm sorry I said your dreams are worthless and stupid! Please stay in America because I need you!' She's not going to just sit there and take that! She'll fight me!"

"She has a right!" Joe protested. "It's her life, Nick!"

"What about_ me_? What about _us_?"

"Dude, listen to yourself! How many sacrifices has she made to make you happy?"

"Plenty," I sighed.

"More than that! How many sacrifices have you made to make_ her_ happy?"

"A few."

"A few. That doesn't seem to be a lot in comparison, now does it?"

"Look, Joe, I know I was wrong, but I can't be the only one making mistakes!"

I sat back down on the bench and leaned my head against the keys. They made a chaotic noise that rang in my ears. Joe sighed and sank back down next to me.

"Look, nobody's perfect. No relationship is perfect. You _both_ fought, you_ both_ made mistakes. Just be the bigger person, call her, and apologize. I know Olivia. Not as well as you, but I know her. She will _not_ hang up on you. She _will_ accept your apology and she _will_ apologize as well. As for whether she'll move or not, I can't say. But you need to do your best to fix this. No one else can."

He stood and slipped out of the room, leaving me alone in a room that was so quiet my eardrums were aching. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, lay it on top of the black, glossy surface, and pressed 1. The phone began to ring and when I pressed SPEAKER, it got louder.

The phone rang four times and I imagined Olivia holding her phone in her hand, audition forms spread out around her, her dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail resting on her left shoulder.

I waited for Demi's voice to ring out as her voicemail.

_Hey, this is Demi, stealing Olivia's phone! She's not answering because you're not cool! Get a life and leave a hundred bucks in her mailbox, then maybe she'll think about calling you back! Maybe. See ya! Beeeep._

I could hear the message so clearly, Olivia's loud laughter in the background so real, I almost believed I'd actually heard it.

"Hello?" came a gentle voice.

I froze.

"Hello?"

My fingers hesitated on the keys that began the song that ran through my head and echoed in my heart, bringing up images of a sweet smile, soft waves, and almond shaped eyes.

I willed myself to play. To sing. To let my music express how I felt.

"Hello?"

She was being patient. She knew it was me. I should do it. I should do it now. Do it now! _Do it now!_

_Click.

* * *

_

**Review?**

_**Please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Major writer's block meets school meets play practice.**

**Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"He hung up on you?" I dropped the napkins I was holding and crossed to her.

"It's no big deal, Dem," she smiled. "I'm alright. I understand. I mean, I didn't even have the courage to call him. He did."

"But clearly he wanted to say something."

"Yeah…"

"So, my question is, why didn't he? I mean, Nick is the most blunt person I know. He tells it how it is and that's that. You know, unless he's talking to the press. Then he's pretty good at stretching the truth. It's just strange for him to—"

"Is he coming?" she interrupted, staring at her flip flops and fingering the bathing suit I was impressed she'd bought. It was a one piece, but still.

"I don't know… I invited him," I answered honestly, leaving out his reply. "But you shouldn't be disappointed if he doesn't show. This is supposed to be your night to have reckless fun." She smiled. "Let me be the responsible one, tonight. I promise we won't spike the punch," I teased.

"Demi!" she giggled. Then she sighed. "You know, maybe I shouldn't go. I mean, he's right. There are plenty of opportunities here. I just have to look harder."

"Olive, listen to me." She met my gaze and I spoke clearly. "This is about what you want, not what Nick wants. If you do decide you want to stay, great, but make sure you're doing it for you. Okay?"

"Yes, mother," she smiled, nodding.

"You told me that," I pointed out.

"Told you what?"

"Do what I want, not what anyone else wants. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad."

"Good," she grinned. "Now I guess I just have to learn to take my own advice."

The doorbell rang and I smiled. "Pizza! Come help me!"

"You got enough to feed an army!" Olivia smiled as we brought in the boxes. "How many people did you say were coming?"

"Oh, you know… thirty five… maybe forty."

"_Demi_!" she laughed. "This is _not_ small!"

"Oh, I'm only joking, don't hold your breath. Maximum twenty, okay?"

"You better not be lying to me," she teased, a glare creasing her forehead.

"No! Not at all! When do I ever do that?" I said, overdramatically. We giggled and finished setting out snacks before pulling the karaoke machine to the pool deck.

"Superstar best friends are handfuls," Olivia grinned. "You're all so moody!"

"Stop it!" I whined dramatically, stamping my foot. She giggled.

"Oh, Jess is gonna flip."

"So she's coming?" I asked, my eyes brightening.

"She's not going to pass up an opportunity to come hang out with you guys! She's been begging me to meet you for ages! But as far as she knows, you all adore each other! Even you and Joe, got it?"

"No drama, got it," I nodded, grinning. "I'm really excited to meet her!"

"You have no idea how excited she is to meet you."

Olivia was not exaggerating, when Jessy showed up, she was jumping up and down and squealing like a seven year old. I was used to it, but I wasn't sure I or anyone else would be okay with it during the party, so I made it clear that she should calm down.

"Oh yeah!" she agreed. "Totally! I'm really sorry, I just never thought this would be happening! I mean, it's just so unreal! I can't believe this is the first time I get to meet anyone!" she yelled at Olivia.

"Nobody wants to meet someone who's going to scream in their ear and pass out on their lap, Jess!" Olivia retorted with a smile.

"You make me cry."

"What else is new?"

"You guys should have a show," I smiled. "I wouldn't watch it, but…" Olivia smacked my arm playfully and I smiled.

The doorbell ran announcing the arrival of the first guest.

"Can I get it?" Jessy asked.

"No!" Olivia said quickly. "It's Demi's party, she'll get it. Calm!"

"Fine," Jessy sighed, sinking down on a deck chair.

"This is gonna be a special night," I laughed. Olivia shook her head, giggling despite herself.

* * *

Nick's POV

"Are you gonna come?" Kevin asked, opening the front door for Danielle, Joe, and Ashley. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long minute, my brain battling my heart. "You don't have to talk to her. Just get out of the house, you know?"

"Yeah… I think I will."

"It's nothing big, just a party."

"I'm coming."

"Good. Do you want us to wait for you?" he offered.

"No. I'll drive myself," I answered plainly.

"Okay. See you there."

"Alright."

I waited until I heard the car door shut and the tires crackle over the gravel driveway, the sound of the engine dying as they drew farther from me.

"What're you going to wear?" Mom asked, coming from the kitchen.

"You have to stop that," I smiled. "It's annoying."

"I'm your mother, I can do what I want," she smiled. "So, suit?"

"It's a casual party, Mom."

"That's never stopped you from dressing up and standing out. You want to make sure Olivia notices you, don't you?"

"Mom."

"Oh come on! It's not like it's such a secret! You really like her, Nick. You should fight for her." I sighed and began to climb the stairs. She followed me.

"Mom, I'm going, what else do you want from me?"

"I want you to fight for your right to love!"

"You sound like her," I smiled. "The cheesy lines, horrible references to song titles." I pulled out a red and white plaid button down.

"Oh, honey, please!" she retorted, her Jersey accent breaking through. "I invented that! And that shirt's not going to get _anything_ out of her."

"Well, what do _you_ think I should show up in?" She pulled a grey muscle shirt out of the side I never wear and I cocked an eyebrow. "This disturbs me."

"Why?" she asked, looking at it. "I think you look good in it!"

"That's what scares me!"

"Oh, come on! I was a teenage girl once! This is cute!"

"That's Joe's style, not mine."

"Joe's geek chic now."

"Why do you know these words?" I asked, slightly horrified, but also impressed.

"I'll have you know I am very modern!" she said, pushing through my closet. "God! You need a bigger closet."

"This one's fine."

"You have things on the floor! You never put things on the floor!"

"Maybe I just need more hangers."

"What you need is a bigger closet!"

"Okay, this is going no where. I'm wearing jeans and a T shirt," I said, pulling out a plain white shirt and walking to the bathroom.

"You're not going to impress in that!" she yelled through the door. "What about a shirt and tie? You love ties!" I sighed and opened the door.

"At a pool party?"

"Oh you're going swimming? Well, in that case just leave your shirt off most of the time!"

I shut the door, sighing, frustrated and amused.

When I reached Demi's house and rang the bell, her sister Dallas opened the door.

"Hey Nick! Lookin' sharp!"

"Hey Dallas. Thanks. Tee and jeans is the sophisticated look of tomorrow. How are you?"

"I'm great! Come on in! Everyone's out back by the pool." She stepped aside to let me through and I thanked her again. She showed me through to the back yard, even though she knew I'd been there a hundred times before, and then disappeared.

"Nick! You came!" Demi grinned, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"How are you Dem?"

"I'm really good! I feel really happy!"

"That's good. I was really worried about you."

"Aww. You're such a good big brother."

"You're older than me," I reminded her.

"Hush! I'm having a moment!" I smiled and we pulled away. "So, did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Yeah."

"Great because we're gonna play Marco Polo and you're the king!"

"I'm not that great."

"You have super hearing! You always find everyone!"

"I do don't I," I grinned.

"Gettin' cocky, there, boy," she smiled. "Go change in my room. We're gonna bring out the pizza soon."

"Okay."

When I came back, people were swarming the food table and empty pizza boxes were quickly piling up by the trash can. I reached the table and raised my eyebrows.

"How do you still have food here?"

"Demi ordered enough to feed China!" said a blonde that I hadn't seen before. When she looked up, her blue eyes grew to the size of lakes and she froze.

"Jessy," Demi said, putting a hand on her arm. "Jessy, calm. Jess—Olivia!"

The girl called Jessy was staring at me, her mouth moving silently. Suddenly she squealed. I jumped and Demi covered her ears, giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh my God!" Jessy was giggling. "I can't believe it! I mean, clearly you're hear and all, but I just can't believe it!"

"Hi," I ventured cautiously, holding out my hand. "I'm Nick."

"I know!" she yelled. "I just can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

"Um…"

"Jessy!" came a voice from behind me. "I told you to stop that! They're people!" I turned to see Olivia coming towards us, walking quickly, shorts over her black one piece, hair pulled back in a dark ponytail, flip flops slapping the pavement.

I know we're mad at each other, but her neckline was _plunging_! I couldn't help but become very conscious of my heartbeat, speeding with every step she took. When she reached the blonde, she pinched her arm.

"Ow!" Jessy yelled, rubbing the red area. "That hurt!"

"Shut up!" Olivia whispered harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry! But I mean… it's _Nick_!"

"I _know_ who he is!"

"Oh my God! Hug him! I need to get a picture!" the girl squealed, pulling out a camera. "Ooo! Better yet, kiss him! This is going on Facebook!"

"Jessy, no!" Olivia snatched to device away.

"Olivia!" Jessy whined. "This isn't fair! You're being so bratty today!"

"Jessy, you promised!" Olivia said, ignoring her words. "You _promised_!"

"I really don't see what the big deal is, I mean, if everyone can read about it in a magazine why can't I—"

"Jessy," Olivia pleaded. Jessy sighed.

"Fine. I won't take the damn picture. You better lighten up, missy! 'Cause this whole no pictures, no autographs thing is getting on my nerves!"

"Jessy, do you ask the kids at school for pictures and autographs?"

"Well, no, but—" Olivia cut her off.

"It's the same thing! These are my friends! Please just let them relax."

"Fine. But I want to get a picture of you two together, at least. Just for me! Not for the Internet or anything! Just so I can have a picture of you!" Olivia sighed.

"No guarantees."

"Well, then at least introduce us."

"Jessy, this is Nick," Olivia said, motioning to me. "Nick, this is Jessy."

"Hi."

"Hi!"

"Are you happy?" Olivia asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler at her feet.

"No," Jessy said sternly, folding her arms. "You give me zero details. I will squeeze them out of him if I have to!"

"Je—"

"Actually," I cut Olivia off. "I really need to talk to Olivia now. Can I get back to you later?"

"Absolutely!" she grinned, winking at Olivia before strolling away to get pictures of someone else.

"I take it that's your school friend?" I said to Olivia, leading her away from the table.

"She was. Now she's dead," she replied, following me cautiously. I brought her around to the side of the house where it was quieter and no one was around but the blue twilight and singing crickets.

"I need to talk to you about England," I said. She immediately stiffened and looked towards the wall of the house.

"Look, Nick—"

"I want you to go." She looked back at me.

"What?"

"If it's what you want, it's what I want. You should go. Do you want this?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Very much."

"Then I want you to go," I said, promising to not stand in the way of her any longer. I couldn't take the consequences.

"This means a lot to me, Nick," she smiled. "I can't stand it when you're angry with me."

"And I can't bear it when I feel distanced from you. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," she smiled. "I was being bitchy. I do get defensive sometimes. I need to work on that."

I pulled her close to me and bent down to kiss her. She pulled away with a smile and turned to head back to the party. Etertained and provoked, I caught her hand and pulled her to me again, her back against my front.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Olivia's POV

I was happy that we weren't fighting anymore and awestruck at how much I'd missed him. I hadn't even realized that a week and a half of not holding his hand made me feel deprived and crazy, like a heroin addict who'd run out and couldn't get their hands on any no matter what they did, and then suddenly someone showed up with some, no strings attached. It was amazing, but for some reason, I felt an unfamiliar pull in my gut.

I had butterflies, yes, but I always had butterflies around Nick. This was different. Almost negative. I didn't understand. I had gotten what I wanted. What else was there?

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, nervous but giddy.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, somewhere we can be alone."

"Without any Jessys?" I smiled. He grinned and squeezed my hand, sending tingles up my arm, before something caught his eye and he made a sharp right. He parked and I looked out, smiling.

"It's a beach."

"It's _the_ beach," Nick said, hopping out and coming around to open my door.

"You're annoyingly old fashioned," I smiled.

"You love it," he teased, pulling me out of the car and leading me down to the water. Night had fallen and the beach was nearly deserted. Unusual for this time of year.

"You're going to get the worst reputation for this," I giggled as he pulled me into the water.

"I've already been a player, heartbreaker, and pedophile," he pointed out, diving into a wave. "What more can they do?" he called after breaking the surface a few yards away.

"You're hyper!" I called after him, giggling.

"The ocean's like freaking bathwater!" he yelled, paddling back up to me.

"You talked to Demi a lot tonight, didn't you?" I smiled. He stood next to me and shrugged.

"Just a little. 'Freaking' comes up a lot in her conversations, doesn't it?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're not squealing."

"I'm in a bathing suit," I laughed lightly, trying to hide the fact that I was very conscious of what was presenting itself beneath his wet shirt. "I don't care if I get wet."

"What about your shorts?"

"I always swim in shorts."

"Flip flops."

"Dollar store pair. I ditched 'em at the car."

"Why won't you scream?" he asked lifting me. I screamed. He laughed and tossed me into the waves. When I came up he was halfway to me. I giggled and slid back underwater, swimming away.

When I came up for air, Nick wasn't in sight. I treaded water and yelped when he grabbed my ankle, pulling me under. We came up and he grinned.

"Not nice!"

"Funny, though."

"You're mean."

"Thank you," he smiled. I shook my head and slipped beneath the water again. He followed me and I felt his lips pressing against mine. Something snapped and I was suddenly an addict again. I needed him. I need more of him. I felt that if I couldn't have him, I'd die. So, I deepened the kiss, parting my lips, and he pressed back, introducing his tongue.

It was a sudden rush. We floated to the top of the water and slowly made our way back to shore, never breaking contact. From a certain depth, I'd wrapped my legs around his waist and he'd held me closer, carrying me the rest of the way.

We fell onto the sand, my hair falling from my elastic and spilling onto my shoulders. I was unaware of the world around me, my only thoughts of how much I needed Nick and how I could get closer to him.

My shorts were no longer on and Nick's shirt was missing. We were closer but not close enough. Something in the back of my head was screaming to stop, but my desires were louder and stronger.

I suddenly became very aware of Nick's ring as he worked at the knot, holding my swim suit up, at the back of my neck. He'd almost gotten it loose when I shot up to a sitting position.

"No, wait, stop!" I suddenly yelled, louder than I'd meant to, turning pink because I was sure the entire city had heard me.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, his arms still around me, his mouth very close to mine making me work to breathe correctly.

"I can't. We can't. You can't," I rambled.

"I'm only kissing you," Nick promised, letting his lips linger on my collar bone, making it tingle. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin there and I shivered.

"No!" I said, pushing him away, fighting my desire to just indulge myself in him. "This- this is how it always starts and the next thing you know, there's—there's sex and something goes wrong and some one has a disease or I'm pregnant."

"Olivia, I—"

"Don't get me wrong, Nick, I want you. I mean, I _want_ you. I mean… _hell_ do I want you! But… uh… we just… we just can't. Something's bound to happen and I… I just can't do that to you. I can't do that to me."

"Olivia, I made—"

"Made a promise, I know and you won't go back on your promise, I know. But… hormones are raging, you know! I just… I can't do this. We can't do this. Something will happen we have no protection at all and I just… I can't!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back to him, mortified and embarrassed and ashamed. He reached out to the back of my neck and I flinched. He retied my bathing suit and handed me my shorts. I took them and slipped them on again.

"Olivia, I'd never push you to do something you weren't ready to do," he promised behind me. I sighed, feeling the ABC Family cheesiness, but believing him despite what movies had taught me.

"I know, and I'm sorry for freaking out, I just… the last time something went this far and got this serious, my heart was broken. And I know I sound pathetic and whiney, but..." I turned around to face Nick and felt the tears begin to well up. "I'm not ready for anything that may come with this. I'm not ready for something this intense that could potentially lead to a lot of things that could just really mess our lives up."

He pulled me over and cradled me in his arms, just listening and stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I don't know why I've been so emotional lately." I wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand. "I've been crying at the drop of a hat."

"You were scared," Nick soothed. "I don't blame you. I wasn't using my head, I'm sorry. I was being ruled by... other parts of my body. I just got over excited because I missed you so much and I got you back just before you leave in a few days."

I suddenly understood the nagging feeling in my stomach. I knew what I wanted.

"Come with me."

"What?" Nick asked, as I met his gaze.

"Come to Europe with me." He opened his mouth but I began to rattle off my reasons. "I'll only study for a year and then we can come back! You'll still be able to see your family as often as you'd like and Demi said the Camp Rock Tour is being postponed again so that she can get back into the flow of things and relearn stuff. Plus, you'll be able to fly back whenever for whatever reason! Just please think about it! I know I won't be able to handle not being able to see you and it'll kill me if we're 6,000 miles away!"

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Nick smiled, cupping my cheek.

"No, not at all! I looked it up! The exact number is 5,456, but I rounded up, so I guess I'm being a little dramatic, but not by much!"

"What do you think I'm gonna do there?"

"You can work on your music, take part in a production, I know some people who'd love to have you, or just take a vacation!"

"You've done your homework," he grinned.

"Yes, I have. Nick, you said what I want is what you want. Well, what I want is you! Please just think about it?"

He pressed his lips against mine, making sure to end it before either of us could lose our heads. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you," I said softly, resting my head on his chest as he laid back against the sand. After a few minutes I realized how tired I was and felt myself being lulled to sleep, the only sounds being the waves, Nick's heartbeat, and soft singing.

_On the edge_

_Of something real_

_I have a choice_

_But I don't know what to feel_

_I'm getting tired_

_Of all this fear_

_Before I choose_

_Let me know that you'll be here_

_Let me know that you'll be here…

* * *

_

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**What will Nick choose to do?**

**Will Olivia be able to sleep peacefully for long?**


End file.
